Beyond the Cutting Edge
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: Eight years have passed since the defeat of Leviathan. Much has changed in the group of Applidrivers but one thing that has not is the strong bond between them and their Buddies. When a new darkness threatens to take over, will their bonds be strong enough? Darkness Within REVISED


_Okay so here is the revision of 'Darkness Within'. I feel like my writing has improved in many ways since I first saw Appmon and for that I would like to thank all my friends, especially Stormy (groundramon) and Allisa (Sunshime-hime), the former because they stuck by me when I sucked and the latter because they're always there for me no matter what. Stormy, you're the reason I had the courage to revise this and Allisa, you helped make this story even more special by betareading for me. Thank you for being a part of my life, both of you._

* * *

**1\. Eight Years Later**

Eight years had passed since the defeat of Leviathan and the Applidrivers were no longer the kids they had once been. Haru was in the last year of his degree, well on his way to become a researcher in Artificial Intelligence.

Yuujin was studying to be a child protection lawyer. After his experience growing up with his mother and everything else that happened, he had decided he wanted to fight for the rights of children being abused by their parents, to be a voice for those who couldn't speak for themselves.

Rei has been working at a restaurant for about two years, but had been unable to get into University due to his incomplete education as well as struggling to support himself and Hajime financially whilst finding time to sit for Dai-gaku Kentei which if he managed to pass, he would be able to sit for the entrance exam to maybe be able to get into Medicine. Haru did always say he was smart enough.

Eri was now one of the Nine Gods and busier than ever in her idol career. But she still somehow managed to always make time to spend it with her friends whenever she got time off.

Astra, being the Apptuber of the Asuka teahouse, had made international success because the topic was so unique and intrigued people due to its originality.

Ai still worked part-time at the bookshop but had also begun writing a children's book, as it was something she was rather passionate about.

Hajime was still in high school but looked to graduate in two years and worked hard towards that goal. Today though, the whole group had set aside time in their busy schedules because it was - or at least Haru called it - their friendship anniversary. The date they had all become friends, which was the moment when they chose to help Rei find Hajime and save him from Sakushimon. A small party was held at the bookshop and the group gathered around in the evening.

"This was a really good idea, Haru!" Astra said, eyes lit up. "I totally feel us having a party to celebrate this occasion. I'm sure you're even more glad though at Rei dropping his emo act and lowering his guard around us, ne Haru?"

"I totally feel that!" Musimon chimed in cheerfully.

Haru felt his cheeks turn pink, hiding his face in his hands, mumbling something which sounded like 'stop teasing me' but it was so quiet that he knew it was hard for the others to tell. Other than Gatchmon of course, who had begun snickering at Astra and Musimon's teasing.

Haru and Rei had been dating for…well it would be one whole year in about two months. It didn't feel like it had been that long, time had flown so quickly in all the time they had been together. He leaned against his boyfriend, a soft smile playing on his features as he thought of the precious moments they had spent with one another in the past year. Each moment was beautiful – every memory so precious as if etched into his heart as something eternal.

"Are you saying you're not glad that Rei is one of us?" Haru said, trying not to sound too flustered by Astra's words by teasing him back.

Astra grinned. "Course I am! Rei's really cool and Hajime is too!" He tousled Hajime's hair who flushed a little bit at the compliment. "But I totally feel teasing you two! It's fun!" He completely ignored the slight scowl Rei sent his way whether on purpose or simply not noticing it, Haru wasn't sure.

"I can't argue with that logical," Yuujin said smiling a little bit at his best friend. "Especially since Rei makes him so happy."

Rei's cheeks went pink at that, causing Haru to bite back a giggle of his own and his boyfriend sunk his hands into his pockets, making to brush off the comment in his normal fashion with a cold look and a curt reply. Somehow, Rei wasn't able to say anything though as he opened and closed his mouth, unable to form the words.

"Don't make them both pass out, Yuujin-kun," Ai said, giggling a little bit as her and Eri brought out the dishes of food.

Rei rolled his eyes at her a little, the redness fading as he automatically moved to go help out with bringing out the cutlery and other things they needed. Haru supposed working at a restaurant and cooking at home made him easily willing to help out than most people, who would hesitate due to gender roles. He was glad no one in their friendship group was like that to be honest, mostly because the whole idea was sort of strange to him. He had seen his mother working in the house to cook and clean but also earning money to raise him since he was a small child and Rei was much the same in that way. He worked to support himself and Hajime but also worked around the house to cook and clean. _Rei is definitely one of the strongest people I've ever met._

"Haru-kun, are you coming?" Ai's voice interrupted his train of thought and Haru blinked, realising that everyone was sitting at the dining table except for Rei, Ai and Yuujin. Rei was watching him closely, having pulled out a chair for him. Yuujin was fiddling with his fingers nervously, also appearing to wait for him while Ai held a plate in her hands.

"Sorry," Haru apologised. "I just sort of zoned out for a minute there." He went over, sending his boyfriend a soft smile, pulling out Rei's chair for him as well before sitting down as well. It was small but there was something about little gestures that felt so special to him. Pulling out a chair for one another or holding open the car door for the other, things that would be meaningless to most people in today's society but meant a lot to him.

"Something on your mind?" Rei asked quietly once everyone was busy eating. He spoke in a low voice and he tried to sound curt as usual but a layer of concern was clearly undercurrent in his tone of voice.

"Mm," Haru shook his head. "I was just thinking about us, that's all."

"Eh?" Rei blinked at him.

"In two months, it'll be a whole year that we've been dating," Haru said. "It feels like the time flew by so fast. It seems like only yesterday when we confessed our feelings and you asked me out to dinner."

"Yeah, that's true," Rei said quietly, not saying more than that but slowly moved his hand to where Haru's was, shyly clasping it in his own and giving it a squeeze, sending him a minute smile before focusing back on his dinner. From a distant this might have seemed like a really cold response to such sweet words but to Haru, it was enough and he squeezed the other's hand back before focusing on his own food and beginning to eat.

* * *

Yuujin felt as if his life had changed a lot since Haru had brought him back. Things had been odd at first, especially with the nightmares that haunted him initially, until Gatchmon had searched out a counselling App for him which was run by an Appmon named Remedimon. Due to his experiences, speaking to an Appmon was a lot easier for him than going to an actual therapist because explaining that he had been an Android created to destroy his best friend and help Leviathan take over the world was not something that could be taken into a regular therapy room.

Having sessions in an AR Field with Offmon by his side while he spoke to Remedimon had been really helpful to him. He had been able to find some direction on where to take his life and what he wanted to achieve.

"Here, Offmon," Yuujin said taking a spoonful of rice and placing it gently in his Buddy's mouth with a small smile.

"Offu!" Offmon beamed, happily taking it and swallowing it whole. "It's really yummy offu!"

Yuujin giggled. "Yeah, Ai-chan always has the best food doesn't she Offmon?"

Ai hearing them blushed a little bit. "Actually, we got Rei-kun's restaurant to cater for us because Haru-kun wanted today's lunch to be a special one for all of us. So it's really thanks to Rei-kun."

"That's true," Yuujin agreed, giving her a soft smile. "But even without that, you and your dad always make really good food too." Eating always made him feel a little more human, being able to taste the flavour of certain things on the tip of his tongue. It made people call him a glutton but that was alright, he didn't really mind it.

"You'll eat anything Yuujin-san," Hajime chimed in slightly jokingly. "You need to influence Oniichan to eat more."

"No one can get Rei to eat more," Haru grumbled good-naturedly. "I have to force-feed him sometimes." His eyes twinkled mischievously at his boyfriend who scowled at him slightly.

"I eat fine," Rei said waving a hand dismissively. "I don't need more food than that."

"Rei's too skinny isn't he Yuujin?" Haru said and Yuujin blinked a little.

"Well, I suppose but didn't you fall in love with him the way he was?" Yuujin pointed out, hoping that he didn't sound like he was questioning his best friend too much. Remedimon said being assertive was something that strengthened bonds between friends rather than being passive and needlessly agreeing on everything.

"Of course," Haru said softly, giving Yuujin a soft smile. "I just worry a little because I feel like Rei is a little too skinny, that's all. He's underweight for his height and all so I guess I tend to mother hen him a little too much at times. I still find him attractive either way, I just want him to take care of himself."

Yuujin nodded and glanced at Rei who was flushing a little whilst trying to casually ignore the conversation altogether but Haru's words made sense. It was natural to worry about someone you were dating, he supposed. He didn't exactly get the details but he could tell Haru just worried for his boyfriend.

"I think I understand," Yuujin said quietly. "Sorry Haru. I'm not always the best at understanding this kind of stuff."

Haru shook his head. "It's fine, Yuujin. I'm glad you're able to have these kinds of discussions without being too hesitant to disagree with us. I'm really proud of you too, Yuujin."

Yuujin flushed a bit. "Haru…" He would never understand how Haru was able to say these things so casually without even thinking that he was flustering the other person, he didn't even seem to realise it most of the time. "It's really thanks to you and Gatchmon I was able to come this far though."

"I dunno," Gatchmon said talking with a mouthful of Gatchmonaka, making Haru to grimace at him a little due to his bad manners. He saw the look and swallowed before continuing to speak. "I mean sure I found Remedimon but you're the one who agreed and opened up to her to try and get better. I just gave you the search results, that's all. You did the rest yourself."

Haru nodded. "Yuujin's right, Gatchmon. Getting therapy, even from an Appmon, can be really scary after all but you faced it and decided you want to try to change things."

Yuujin nodded. "I want to be the best I possibly can, for you, for all of you." His face was set in determination as he smiled at his best friend a little bit. He was safe from Mother now and even though he still had nightmares sometimes, they weren't as scary as they used to be. As long as he had Offmon, Haru and all of his friends with him, somehow he'd always make it through.


End file.
